Always Tomorrow
by starlight-carnival
Summary: Green's feelings for the red clad boy were becoming out of hand, it was time to take matter in to his own hands. Which, was easier said than done when you had your shadow going out of his way to embarrass you. Re-write of an old story on my old fiction account.


The Green Link would find himself laying in his bed feeling drained from all the previous day activities, but lately he could not seem to close his eyes and fall into a deep slumber. It soon enough became troublesome for both Green and his team-mates who were beginning to get worried and annoyed with the Leader's Insomnia. After the first week. Blue practically yelled his (Along with everyone else's in the room) ears off from how loud he shouted. It wasn't any less embarrassing for Green either, especially when it happened right in the middle of an important talk with the Princess Zelda and Green scratched the back of his head with a heartfelt apology; totally oblivious to Vio who sat near the end of the table with a raised eyebrow, his curiosity beginning to rise to Green's odd actions.

That was only a week ago.

Green knew what continued to keep him awake at night and nag him in the back of his mind, but yet his fear of telling someone about the issue was far greater then his need to sleep. What was it he was afraid of? Well...mostly Blue and Shadow laughing at him or the fact that even talking about it meant not help to begin with. The true problem behind all this was that Green had fallen head over heels in love with the Red Link, but he didn't have enough courage to do anything about it. Heck, Green still wasn't sure where it had all started to begin with. Sure, he had to admit Red was a very cheerful along with helpful. He had an amazing personality even if he did cry a lot or begin to think badly of himself (And who doesn't? It just made him human like everyone) But Red cared so much for everyone. His personality was filled with many good qualities and even his flaws made him a good person, he was only human after all. At first Green saw Red as just a good friend who he could talk to about his worries while Red would try to help him think of a way to solve it or he at least put his mind to rest in some way or another. Then Green started to become over-protective and defensive whenever Blue would yell at Red over something. What annoyed Green most was that Red would apologize and say that it was his own fault for getting Blue so angry to begin with.

Green hated to admit it, but he was jealous over how Red and Blue had such a strong bond with each other, true; They were opposites in pretty much every way, but even he could tell they cared about each other.

That itself was enough to made Green hate himself for feeling so upset over their Friendship. Hate himself for having feelings for someone he felt like he could never have. It just frustrated Green to think about it, what if it turned out Blue loved Red too and he was too stubborn to do anything about his feelings? Like...

How he was acting stubborn about telling him out of fear of rejection.

Then why did he still choose to tell himself it was only crush that would disappear within a short period of time? Green didn't know how much longer he could keep lying to himself about this, He just had to think of a plan. Sitting around doing nothing wasn't going to help. By the time he worked up the courage to explain his feelings, Blue would have made the first move which would mean that Green would have lost his chance and have no hope of ever getting it back again.

The blond inhaled deeply, getting up from under the tree he'd sat under with Vio and Shadow in the shades of the leaves. pretty much today everyone was just having a quiet day sat relaxing as a small break from all hard work they had been doing lately. Of course, the sun was mostly gone since it was soon to be nightfall, Shadow was able to move about freely since the sky wasn't exactly light any more. Green stretched his arms out since he's bone had become lazy from sat doing nothing for ages, been careful not to end up falling over from the dizzy feeling in his body and head. His problems with sleeping probably having something to do with it too...Rubbing his eyes, Green started looking the area in search for his Red companion.

"If you are looking for Red, He is over there." Vio snapped his book closed as he stood up to his feet. Looking closely at the Leader as if he could read what was going on in his mind. Green grinned sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, really it would not have surprised him all that much if Vio had worked out just what was going on, Vio wasn't stupid. If he observed enough, then he'd have some sort of idea to just what was going on.

"Oh thanks, Vio!" Green quickly thanked the violet clad hero before making his way way over to the Red Link who was sat on his on his own, sitting on a rather large rock that appeared to be lodged tightly into the ground. Green's foot steps becoming slow once he became closer, his mind beginning to worry about those thoughts once more. With a lump in his throat and his heart beating uncontrollably, Green sat down next to the smaller boy a with a light blush covering his cheeks.

"Hey Buddy, What's wro-" Green yelped loudly, not expecting a rough push in his back from a certain purple haired boy who'd decided to help 'take action' by shoving Green towards Red so that they landed in a heap into the soft grass. Green brought one of his hands up to his head, his eyes closed tightly as he tried to stop the throbbing pain on his head.

"For the love of Din, it feels like Blue just smacked me with his hammer..." Green thought, feeling quite annoyed that he'd been interrupted so rudely, and with pain too.

"Hey Green, you meant wanna get up. if Blue comes and sees he will be pissed~" Shadow smirked, a tiny fang sticking out of his mouth. Although Green couldn't see right now he could hear Vio sigh deeply and he was pretty darn sure that the boy was rubbing his temples with his forefinger and thumb in disapproval of Shadow's interfering. What Green didn't guess was that right after that, Vio was narrowing his eyes towards the the pair with a frown on his face until it slowly faded away and instead his lips tugged up slightly into an amused smile once taking note of just how Green and Red were laying.

Green was on top of Red, laying between the fellow blondes spread out legs . One hand still holding onto his head and the other draped across the shorter boys stomach Red; on the other hand just seemed to be laying on his back with arms laying above his head so that the palms of his hand were facing upwards.

"Owww...That really hurt..." Red finally whispered, his voice coming out in a slight whimper, his blue eyes going wide from the sudden shooting pain in the back of his skull. However, he didn't have enough time to think about that or cry, because the moment he saw Green on top of him, a deep crimson blush was covering his cheeks. Once Green heard the voice, he dropped his hand and opened his eyes to finally see just what was going on, blinking a few times until they adjusted to the light once more. His eyes widen in shock once seeing the awkward position and jumped away in a panic, feeling embarrassed that the blush on his face was already back and a few shades darker then it previously was.

"Red, are you ok?!" Green began helping up the other boy while Vio glared at Shadow, beginning to wonder if the boy had only planned this to embarrass Green, But once Shadow snapped his fingers into the direction of the boys the moment Red took hold of Green hand, Vio turned his attention to them and realized just how much the two were blushing. Course, Red could have simply been blushing from simple embarrassment...Hm. Vio pondered this.

"I'm fine, Green. It wasn't your fault!" The blonds eyes widened a bit, keeping the same innocent look he usually had that made Green's cheeks go darker and grin. About to reply to him, glad that things weren't too awkward any more. What Green didn't count on was Shadow ruining the moment by Yelling:

"SO WHEN ARE YA GOING TO KISS HIM ALREADY?!"

Green dropped the hand he'd used to help Red up, putting it behind his back and looking off to the side with a look of embarrassment and annoyance thanks to Shadow spoiling his idea. Vio slowly lifted the leather covered book he'd carried with him to read and swiftly smacked the purple haired boy over the head, Shadow only having time to make a voice of pain once the thick book collied with the side of his skull because Vio was grabbing his ear and dragging him away from the scene.

"Ow,Ow, Ow what was that for?!" Shadow yelled, trying to flail out of the violet boys grasp, obviously seeming to forget that he could just crawl into Vio's shadow or disappear if he wanted so badly to be let go off.

"I think that's about enough of your ridiculous schemes, thank you. Allow them to work things out on their own, if you would." Vio grumbled in annoyance, not bothering to let go of Shadow's poor abused ear until they were out of sight, deciding it was about time to go into the house the Link's shared together. Red and Green stared after them, both of them starting to laugh softly at their companions.

"Well, that was..." Red began, not quite sure where he was going to go with said sentence. Luckily, Blue came back from gathering firewood for the fireplace in the house, said pieces of wood lying under his arm. Red's attention quickly going over to said boy.

"Blue!" Green grimaced, Sweet Nayru, he'd totally forgotten about him. Blue just looked over at Red who smiled his usual smile and then looked at Green who...looked odd, now that he thought about it. Raising an eyebrow, Blue grumbled to himself and nodded slightly to acknowledge their presence and left inside the house as well, Red looked at Green again, opening his mouth to say something, but was once again interrupted by the sound of wood dropping and the voice of a short-tempered Blue screaming "What the hell are doing, you idiot?!" at the top of his lungs with the laughter of Shadow echoing right after. Green shook his head slowly, he could just imagine Blue chasing after the other while Vio face palmed.

"We have really weird friends..." Green said, Red only laughed at that. The pair shared a glance and a smile, but nothing more as they followed suit back home.


End file.
